


Любовь — получать цветы от парня, живущего этажом ниже

by eugenias



Series: Love is... [13]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, M/M, Minor Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Secret Admirer, Slash, alternative universe, love is
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: Любовь — получать цветы от парня, живущего этажом ниже.





	Любовь — получать цветы от парня, живущего этажом ниже

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mary_Kay_Shall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Kay_Shall/gifts).



Стив сидел перед окном и рисовал. Так всегда бывало вечером в пятницу, и все его немногочисленные друзья знали об этом, так что ни Баки, ни Сэм уже даже не пытались уговорить его вылезти из своей норки и узнать мир поближе. Стива не особо заботил мир, и у них это было взаимно.

Включив старый радиоприёмник на минимальной громкости, Стив пододвинулся ближе к мольберту и принялся рассматривать незаконченную картину.

В последние пару месяцев Стив рисовал исключительно карандашом, но сегодня вновь решил взяться за краски. Перед ним стоял холст, который он внимательно изучал. На нём не было карандашных набросков, лишь низ холста был украшен нежно-голубой краской. Стив подумал, что из этого можно нарисовать море, ведь сейчас он всё равно не вспомнит, что здесь должно было быть.

За рисованием он всегда коротал время. Так что целый час пролетел как несколько минут. Спина затекла, и Стив, поднявшись со стула, прошёлся по комнате, открыл окно, потому что было жарко. Заварив себе травяной чай, который вкусно пах малиной (Сэм привёз его из Германии специально для Стива), он вернулся на своё место, поставив чашку на маленький подоконник, и продолжил рисовать.

Он снова так увлёкся, что забыл о чае и опомнился только тогда, когда чашка полетела вниз и разбилась.

— Баки меня убьёт, — выругался Стив про себя, но пришлось подняться с места, чтобы собрать все осколки.

В поисках причины, по которой чашка оказалась на полу, Стив поднял взгляд к окну и увидел букет красивых оранжевых цветов с крупными лепестками, а только потом заметил железный механизм, напоминающий обычную человеческую руку, которая сжимала этот букет. Не понимая, что происходит, Стив подошёл поближе и увидел спрятанную среди цветов записку.

«Кто на свете всех милее, всех прекрасней и белее? Несомненно, ты».

Вздохнув, Стив засунул записку обратно и стал убирать осколки, надеясь, что кто-то сообразит, что ошибся окном.

Стив был уверен, что записка предназначена Наташе, русской эмигрантке, которая уже несколько месяцев живёт над ним, поэтому даже не собирался принимать такой подарок в свой адрес. Но за то время, пока он убирал осколки и вытирал пролитый чай, букет так никуда и не делся.

Ещё какое-то время Стив смотрел на него, а потом вдруг решился на отчаянный шаг. Он выглянул из окна и крикнул:

— Эй, мистер, вы окном ошиблись.

Звучало, конечно, глупо, но что ещё ему было делать? Ему, как ожидалось, никто не ответил, но железная рука задвигалась, и в итоге букет оказался у него в руках, а механизм, доставивший букет, исчез. Стиву ничего не оставалось, так что он поставил букет в вазу, закрыл окно и снова вернулся к рисованию. В конце концов лучшая часть пятницы была ещё впереди.

 

***

С того дня Стив стал получать букеты почти каждый день. Все записки были разными, и судя по их содержанию, Стив не ошибся, когда предположил, что все они адресованы девушке, живущей над ним, хотя, признаться, в один момент немного засомневался.

Именно поэтому он стоял перед зеркалом, задрав футболку, и прыгал, пытаясь понять насколько сильно его грудь трясётся, когда он бежит. Картинка в зеркале была смазанной, он не мог сконцентрироваться на ней, но всё равно пытался.

Последняя записка ввела его в заблуждение, потому что он был совершенно точно уверен, что кроме него ни одна живая душа не бегает утром по парку.

«Как прекрасно наблюдать за работой твоей грудной клетки во время бега. Ты всё ещё самое прекрасное, что мне довелось видеть в этой жизни».

Перечитав записку ещё раз, Стив вздохнул. Он подумал, что, может, стоит дойти до Наташи и объяснить, что парень – его сосед снизу – посылает подарки для неё не в то окно.

В дверь вдруг постучались. Стив опустил футболку и открыл дверь, не удивившись, увидев за ней Баки. Тот по-хозяйски вошёл внутрь и сразу направился к холодильнику.

— Я очень-очень голоден, — пояснил он, вытащив из холодильника банан. — Ты же не против? Конечно, не против. Стиви, ты же всегда заботишься о моём питании. Ой, — вдруг вскрикнул Баки, локтем коснувшись цветов в вазе.

Он не заметил их сразу, поэтому слегка испугался, когда бархатистый лепесток скользнул по его коже.

— Что у тебя тут за ботанический сад? — возмутился Баки, пытаясь сделать невозмутимое лицо.

— Ищу букет, который больше подойдёт для натюрморта, — соврал Стив.

— Натюрморт это картина с дохлыми зверюшками? — усмехнулся Баки.

— Чаще с фруктами, цветами и прочим, — проворчал Стив в ответ.

— Так я что, реквизитом обедаю?

— Я собирался рисовать лишь цветы.

— Тогда моя совесть чиста. Помочь выбрать?

Не успел Стив ответить, как в дверь, уже без стука, вошёл Сэм.

— У тебя новая соседка? — довольно спросил Сэм. — Можно к ней подкатить?

— Новая соседка?

— Ну да, — кивнул Сэм, — прямо напротив. Вся площадка уставлена букетами. Кстати, у тебя здесь тоже много похожих.

Выдохнув, Стив в панике выбежал на площадку. Там стояло десять или одиннадцать букетов с записками. Он вытащил одну, наугад.

«Твои сиськи лучшие в мире. Пожалуйста, позволь мне прильнуть к ним».

Стив вернулся в квартиру, сделав вид, что у него действительно появилась новая соседка, надеясь, что его друзья никогда не узнают, что прямо напротив него живёт одноглазый афроамериканец средних лет.

 

***

«Твои бицепсы — мои надежды и мечты».

«Хочу оказаться на дне твоих глаз».

«Нет никого прекрасней тебя!».

«Хочу вцепиться в твою задницу и никогда не отпускать её».

Стив уже устал читать оставленные в букетах записки. Особенно те, которые воспевали баллады его пятой точке. После прочтения этих записок, Стиву стало ужасно не по себе, и ещё неделю он переживал, что кто-то тайком пялится на его зад, а раньше он даже не задумывался об этом. Наверное, именно так чувствуют себя девушки, когда парни без устали смотрят в их сторону и кидают нелепые фразы, думая, что они похожи на комплименты.

Но, что было самым обидным, Стив никогда не видел того, кто отправлял ему столько всяких нелепостей. Признаться, он вообще думал, что та квартира на третьем этаже пустует, за что теперь было стыдно.

— Ты серьёзно? — спросил Баки, стоя на пороге его квартиры вместе с Сэмом.

Это шокировало их обоих, ведь в кой-то веки Стив проявил желание погулять по барам Нью-Йорка вместе с ними.

— Ну да, — слегка неуверенно кивнул Стив. — Надоело сидеть дома.

— Но сегодня пятница, — воскликнул Баки так, словно Стив не знал об этом. — И, если честно, я предпочёл бы сводить куда-нибудь твою соседку сверху, чем тебя.

— Рискни, — фыркнул Сэм. — Ты как раз её парню-умнику до плеча достанешь.

— Да невысокий этот умник, он просто стоял на пороге в тот раз. И вообще, может они расстались.

— Тогда я первый к ней подкатываю.

— Друзья называется, — закатил глаза Стив. — Мы идём или как?

— Идём, — кивнул Сэм, и Баки пришлось прервать свою возмущённую речь.

Они спускались по лестнице, Баки и Сэм спорили из-за Наташи, когда Стив вдруг увидел парня, что открывал дверь квартиры, расположенной прямо под его квартирой. Парень – скорее, мужчина — разговаривал по телефону и совершенно не обращал внимания на шумную компанию.

Стив оглядел его сверху донизу, не смог рассмотреть только его глаза, которые были спрятаны под тёмными очками. Он был одет в строгий костюм и белые кроссовки. Стива особенно привлекла его аккуратная бородка. К сожалению, мужчина его даже не заметил, так что Стив решил, что, быть может, ошибся, и вовсе не из этой квартиры ему шлют цветы.

 

***

Он пришёл домой в компании пьяных Сэма и Баки. Его квартира была ближе всего к бару, в котором они пили. Стив рассказывал им о таинственном поклоннике, который шлёт ему цветы, но Баки и Сэм лишь смеялись, не веря, но именно под этим предлогом они пошли домой к Стиву.

Стив достал коробочку и вывалил все записки, которые получил за последнее время. Они читали их и ржали, даже Стив ржал, потому что многие слова так нелепо звучали, когда Сэм повторял их несколько раз.

В конце концов, они уснули как куча мала на диване.

Утром, проснувшись, Стив первым делом кое-как вытащил ноги из-под головы Баки и пошёл на кухню. Его мучила страшная жажда, было жарко, так что он, не задумываясь, открыл окно. Каким же было его удивление, когда через несколько секунд он увидел привычную железную руку, протягивающую ему букет.

«Я всё ещё чувствую на себе твой взгляд», — было написано в записке. Стив, прочитав её, закатил глаза, забрал букет и положил его на кухонный столик. Пока он искал аптечку, в окне появился новый букет.

«И рад, что твоим друзьям нравится моя изобретательность».

Стив громко выдохнул, но взял букет и положил его к первому, на столик. Через некоторое время появился третий букет, и на этот раз кроме записки была приложена упаковка аспирина.

«Надеюсь, в постели ты кричишь так же громко, как говоришь, когда напиваешься с друзьями». Стив покраснел.

Высунувшись в окно, он поблагодарил незнакомца за аспирин, но ожидаемо ничего не получил в ответ, после чего закрыл окно.

Взяв упаковку с таблетками и бутылку с водой, Стив вернулся на диван и включил телевизор. Когда диктор объявил о том, что через минуту начнётся «Топ-модель по-американски», Баки и Сэм как по команде открыли глаза.

Когда первые боли похмелья отошли на второй план, Баки вдруг вспомнил вчерашний вечер и чтение странных записок.

— Колись, ты ведь сам это всё придумал? — спросил он у Стива.

— Я похож на идиота?

— Иногда очень даже.

И Стив бы высказал Баки всё, что он думает о нём, но в дверь постучали. Открыв дверь, Стив увидел за ней Наташу со злосчастным букетом оранжевых цветов.

— Держи, тут окном ошиблись, — протянув букет, сказала она.

— Я тоже так думал, — пробормотал Стив. — Спасибо.

— Там записка, — улыбнулась Наташа.

— И ты её читала? — спросил Стив, но Наташа не ответила, лишь загадочно улыбнулась.

— Эй, Нат, ты всё ещё мутишь со своим ботаником? — крикнул Баки, пытаясь обратить на себя внимание.

— Да, — коротко ответила она, пока Стив пытался развернуть записку. Его руки дрожали.

— Если что, я следующий в очереди на пути к твоему сердцу, — продолжил Баки и широко улыбнулся.

— Только через мой труп.

— Тогда до встречи в аду, детка, — подмигнул Баки. Наташа закатила глаза.

Стив покраснел, прочитав записку. Наташа едва сдерживала смех.

— Не упусти его, — сказала она на прощанье.

«Я вчера весь вечер думал о том, как твой член двигается во мне. Не хочешь попробовать? И, может, сходим на свидание?».

Стив, наверное, простоял бы так весь день с цветами и запиской в руках около раскрытой нараспашку двери, если бы вдруг не услышал, как кто-то (или что-то) стучится в окно. Подойдя, он увидел как на каком-то странном приспособлении, вися в воздухе, сидел мужчина, которого он видел вчера в подъезде. Сглотнув, он всё-таки открыл окно.

— Подумал о моём предложении, красавчик? — спросил мужчина, и Стив решил ему подыграть.

— О первом или о втором? — оперевшись на подоконник, сказал Стив. Мужчина поднял брови вверх, улыбнувшись.

Было в нём что-то такое очаровательное, что Стив не мог отвести взгляда.

— Начать можно с какого захочешь, но я так понял, вечер в любом случае будет с продолжением?

— Как знать, — пожал плечами Стив.

— И ты обещаешь, что будешь громким?

— Ну, если тебе такие нравятся.

— Я зайду за тобой в восемь.

— Меня зовут Стив, — крикнул он, когда мужчина начал спускаться.

— Тони, очень приятно.

 

***  
_несколько лет спустя_

— Так папа подлетел к твоему окну и пригласил на свидание?

Питер удивлённо выпучил глаза. Ему было только шесть, а мыслил он совсем как взрослый.

— Да, Пит, так и было.

— А я думал, он шутит.

— Папа никогда не шутит о математике и се… признаниях в любви.

— А вы поможете мне? Я хочу позвать Эм Джей на свидание.

Тони рассмеялся, смотря на сына.

— Придумаем что-нибудь более оригинальное. Когда подрастёшь.


End file.
